Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 10
Issue 10 of Robot Wars Magazine, cover dated February 2001, was released on the 24th January 2001. Features *'Heat Report: Hogs Of Wars' Another Heat Report from Series 4, covering Heat G. *'Superbots: Super-Sarged!' - A drawing of an improved version of Sergeant Bash, with suggestions from fans. *'Team Sheet: Dread Hard' - The third of a feature listing the statistics of competitors from Series 4. In this issue, the robots were Dreadnaut XP-1, Maverick and Centurion. *'Heat Report: Well Hard Cheese!' - Another Heat Report from Series 4, covering Heat H. *'How To Draw: Chaos 2' - The regular feature showing an easy way to draw Robot Wars competitors, this time Chaos 2. *'Robot Wars Club News' - News for club members, with the announcement of a Robot Wars Night the BBC were planning and repeats of Robot Wars on UK Horizons. Also included the usual information on how to join with form. *'Celebrity Clash: Pets Win Prizes!' - A summary of the final of The Celebrity Special, where Pussycat, driven by Adam Woodyatt, won over Diotoir, driven by Vic Reeves. *'How to kill: Shunt' - An article listing potential ways to defeat Matilda. This issue used previous examples, such as when Chaos 2 flipped over Shunt, and when Panic Attack defeated Shunt in the Sumo. *'Heat Report: Smash 'N' Grab' Another Heat Report from Series 4, covering Heat I. *'Subscribe Today!' - The usual deal was offered to readers who subscribed - 12 issues for the price of 11. *'New Years Bash' - A comedic article, listing the House Robots "new years resolutions". *'Letters' - Letters from fans, also featuring Dr Zulu's Robot Hospital '''and a preview of the next issue. Comic '''Fantasy Fight: Spawn vs Aggrobot - From this issue, the name of the comic was changed from Grudge Match to Fantasy Fight. A fight between "two mean-looking seeded robots", both of which had faces with sharp teeth drawn on the front. The two robots charged into each other, Aggrobot 2 charging spike first. On impact, Spawn of Scutter was sent flying across the arena, landing on its top. However, being invertible, Spawn of Scutter kept going. Aggrobot 2 came in with the spike again, puncturing Spawn of Scutter's side. Aggrobot then pushed Spawn of Scutter into Dead Metal's CPZ, where the House Robot sliced straight through it. Aggrobot 2 tried to escape Dead Metal, but Dead Metal caught up with it and cut into it as well. Competitions *'Write To An Alien!' - 8 Officers Flight Kits, which contained everything needed to write messages for the Paper:Mate Encounter 2001 project, where messages from Earth were sent into space, were avaliable to win, each one with a Paper:Mate Star Pen Pack. The question was "Which Planet Is Known As The Red Planet", to which the answer is Mars. *'It's Gr-R-Reat!' - 1 winner would receive a Frosties Digital Spy Camera. 20 runners-up would receive a Frosties T-Shirt and a Mouse Mat. The question was "Which Of These Is Not In Thunderbirds; A) Brains B) Virgil Tracy c) Ainsley Harriot", to which the answer was Ainsley Harriot. *'Win Robot Wars!' - 1 winner would receive a Game Boy Color and a copy of Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem, with 8 runners-up receiving the game. The question was "Which House Robot Can You Learn To Kill In This Issue", to which the answer was Shunt. *'Knockout Prizes!' - 1 winner would receive a PS1 with a copy of HBO Boxing, with 5 runners-up receiving copies of the game. The question was "Which Boxer Took Part In Celebrity Robot Wars", to which the answer was Chris Eubank. Posters *'Sir Killalot' (2 pages) *'Craig & Julia' (1 page) *'Cease!' (1 page) Free Gifts Free tattoos were included with the magazine. Adverts *'Pokémon - Poké Ball Game' (Page 15) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 28) Gallery RWmag10inbag.jpg|The magazine in its bag RWm10p2-3.jpg RWm10p4-5.jpg RWm10p6-7.jpg RWm10p8-9.jpg RWm10p10-11.jpg RWm10p12-13.jpg RWm10p14.jpg RWm10p16-17.jpg RWm10p18-19.jpg RWm10p20-21.jpg RWm10p22-23.jpg RWm10p24-25.jpg RWm10p26-27.jpg RWm10p28-29.jpg RWm10p30-31.jpg RWm10back.jpg Credits *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Deputy Editor: David Hayles *Art Editor: Simon Oliver *Designer: Ben Ireland *Picture Editor: Sharron Price *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: Theresa Davies *Marketing Executive: Siobhan Galvin *Marketing Manager: Helen Northard *Marketing Assistant: Ruth Rowntree *Production Controller: Sarah Hovell *Senior Production Controller: Joanne Beattie *Circulation Manager: Heather Mcilfatrick *Publisher: Toni Round *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Family Group Region: Gillian Lasker *Managing Director, BBC Worldwide Region: Peter Teague *Contributors: John Ross, Alan Craddock, David Benham, Davey Moore, Dr Zulu *Photography: Chris Capstick, John Green *Thanks: Martin Fowler, Brett de la Mare, Eek-a-mouse Errors and Omissions *In the comic, Spawn of Scutter is merely referred to as "Spawn", and Aggrobot 2 is referred to as Aggrobot. *Craig's sign-off from Heat G says "Beware competitors who've got glass jaws, we don't pull our punches on Robot Wars". In the real episode, he said "throw our punches", perhaps mistakenly. See the list of errors or more info. *Craig's sign-off from Heat H is listed as "If there's one thing that your television license ensures, it's robot mayhem on Robot Wars!" In the actual episode, it was "If there's one thing that your television license ensures, it's robot mayhem, it's Robot Wars!" *In the Team Sheet section, the picture of Centurion has been flipped. *In the Heat Report for Heat G, Thermidor 2 is simply referred to as Thermidor. *In the Heat Report for Heat I, Destruct-A-Bubble is incorrectly spelt "Distruct-A-Bubble" again. Trivia *A free sticker album and stickers were intended to be included as free gifts with this issue, as promised in the previous issue. However, for unknown reasons, free tattoos were included instead, and the sticker album and stickers were included with the next issue. The opening message on Page 3 apologises for the absence of the sticker album, but does not explain why the sticker album was not included. Category:Books and Magazines